1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and communications, and more specifically, to a system for interfacing to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past when it became necessary to enter numerical information into a computer that used a mouse as an input device, the user had to move his or her hand between the mouse and a keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,376, entitled "Numeric Mouse One Hand Controllable Computer Peripheral Pointing Device", presented a partial solution to this problem by providing a mouse with a keypad. Unfortunately, this partial solution resulted in the user repeatedly looking back and forth between the computer's display and the mouse. The user had to monitor the display to verify proper data entry into the computer, and the user had to repeatedly shift his or her gaze to the mouse in order to stay oriented with respect to the keys composing the mouse's keypad.